Friend Love
by Sweetface01
Summary: Adam and Tanya were always the type of friends that could be real with each other, but it didn't really start of that way. From the first time that they're eyes met they just knew they were in for an adventure. Was it friendship or something more….only time would tell….
1. Chapter 1

Adam and Tanya were always the type of friends that could be real with each other, but it didn't really start of that way. From the first time that they're eyes met they just knew they were in for an adventure. Was it friendship or something more….only time would tell….

The first day of school was underway and it was Tanya's first time in a public school setting.

"What have I gotten myself into? This is crazy!" said Tanya.

"What's going on?" said Kat.

"I don't have the slightest clue about this class schedule stuff. You switch classes in the U.S. and I have four classes to pick from every 16 weeks? Things weren't this complicated back home." Said Tanya

"Oh I see. It can be confusing. Let me take a look at what you have so far." Said Kat.

The girls continue on their quest to get Tanya the perfect school schedule in the study lounge of Angel Grove High. Seeing the look of frustration on the girls faces, the guys walk up on their way to first period.

"Hey Ladies! What's with the long faces?" Asked Rocky

"Oh, Tanya is just having a little trouble with picking her classes for fall semester. I'm attempting to help her out, but things are just as confusing for me." Said Kat.

"Hmm, my I?" asked Tommy.

"Sure." Said Tanya

"Man….this is crazy. Tanya, these are all advanced classes. We all follow the same schedule for for regular classes."

"Let me see", said Adam

"Wow! These aren't so bad. You're pretty much in all of my classes."

"What? Really! Well, this makes me feel so much better!", said Tanya.

Tanya grabs her books and proceeds to grab Adam and looks at her watch.

"Especially when class is about to start!"

"Cool! Just consider me your personal class tour guide. First stop, AP Calculus." Said Adam

"Oh, wow….on that note, we should go!" Tommy laughs.

Everyone laughs and Adam grabs Tanya's books for her. On their way, they all hear Rocky yell from down the hall.

"Adam! Don't forget your teaching my lesson for me this afternoon." Said Rocky. "There are some beautiful potential girlfriends for me to choose from this year and I want to be available."

"Gotcha covered, Rocko." Adam says with a thumbs up.

Rocky then puts on his shades and proceeds to walk to his first class. Everyone in the hall way laughs and goes on their way. The first day of senior year was about to begin and the gang was excited. Adam and Tanya make their way to their first period class, which was AP Calculus.

"So, how long have you been going to Angel Grove High?" Said Tanya

"Well, I've been here since my sophomore year. I transferred from Stone Canyon High and believe me I made the same face you did when I saw the schedules here. It can be overwhelming.

"Thank you so much. You're so sweet to do this for me." Said Tanya

Adam blushes, "Really, it's no problem at all."

Adam looks forward trying not to catch eyes with Tanya and an awkward silence happens between them; Until Tanya finally breaks the ice.

"You must not be used to getting compliments, huh?"

Adam turns and looks towards Tanya.

"I mean, you did something nice for me. In my tribe we call it " _Rafiki Upendo_ ". It means "love _your friends_ ". Sort of, like, celebrating your friends, now."

"Rafiki Upendo?" Well, awesome. Thank you for the compliment, Tanya."

See! That wasn't so bad, right? Now, try it on me."

Adam uncomfortably laughs. "Umm, Tanya you..."

The bell rings.

Relieved Adam says "Saved by the bell"

"Yeah, Yeah" replies Tanya.

They both head into homeroom and take a seat next to each other. For some reason Tanya believed that she'd be able to tackle AP Calculus better than knocking down the walls Adam built up. But it was a challenge that Tanya was willing to take on.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya's classes' day went by pretty rapidly. Mind filled with equations, biology terms and syllabuses, she was learning to adjust to all of her new surroundings. The gang ended up walking to the juice bar together, minus Mr. Rico Suave himself, Rocky.

"So, how was your first day at Angel Grove High", said Kat

"It was awesome. Adam was great! I would have been lost without his help today", said Tanya

Adam smiled with a nod and an arm rub. "I told you it's really not a problem"

Tanya folded her arms and made a sassy smirk that Adam had grown accustomed to throughout the school day.

"I mean…..Thank you", Adam laughed.

"That's better" said Tanya

They continued on their trek to the juice bar talking about their day and homework assignments.

"What time is your class, Man?" said Tommy

"It's at 4:30. Rocky had a few students that he had over the summer that he's wrapping up with until the new season next month.", said Adam

"Cool, well, I'll be done with my class around 5 and I'll come and assist if you need any help." Said Tommy

"That would be great!"

Adam and Tommy look at their watches and with urgency Tommy says, "Umm we need to run ahead. It's 4:15 and I still need to change. See you guys later."

The guys start jogging and the ladies continued walking. They finally make it to the youth center.

"Wow, these guys are really serious about martial arts, huh?" said Tanya

"Well, it's two fold. It's a calming mechanism and ( _she whispers)_ we have to stay in top shape for the COGS and any other surprises that come our way." Said Kat

Kat notices a bit of nervousness on Tanya's face when she mentioned the COG's.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" said Kat.

A look of assurance came on Tanya's face.

"Thank you, Kat. What would I do without you!" said Tanya

The two hug and find a table at the Youth Center to get started on some homework.

"Thank you all for coming to class today. Rocky will be returning on Wednesday" said Adam

The class bowed to Adam and Tommy and were dismissed.

"Great job, Bro" said Tommy

"Thanks! I gave Rocky a hard time, but this really helps me to get used to new styles and different levels." Said Adam

"My thoughts exactly" said Tommy.

They fist bump and go to the bench to grab their towels. Tommy couldn't help see Adam staring off to where the girls were sitting at the juice bar.

"So….. how was the personal class tour?" said Tommy

"Oh, it was cool. We had a great time" said Adam

"A great time?", said Tommy

"You know, in our classes" said Adam

"Sure, Man! "Tommy exclaimes. "You should go talk to her some more. Maybe ask if she needs help with some homework. You two seem to already have a good time together"

"You think?" said Adam.

Tommy and Adam grab their duffle bags and made their way over to the girls. Everything was good until Adam saw his friend, Shawn take a seat at the girls table. Shawn swooped in like a bird of prey at Tanya. The guys kept walking just enough for Adam to hear Shawn say _"You are so beautiful. I'd love to take you out Friday night what do you say?"._

"Oh", said Tanya

Tanya's response was interrupted by the guys walking up.

"Hey guys! That was some workout out!" said Kat.

"Yeah, it was tough. I still need to run 2 miles and then I'll be done for the day" said Tommy.

Adam couldn't hear a thing. All he could hear was the conversation he was having internally.

( _Dude, why do you always do this? You've had plenty of opportunity to ask her out and you know she was giving you signals, ALL DAY. I have GOT to grow out of this shyness thing. What's wrong with me?)_ He was snapped out of his day dream with a loud…

"ADAM!" said Shawn and Kat

Dazed and confused, Adam responds. "Huh?"

"Ernie wants to know if you want a juice." Said Shawn

"Oh no I'm good. You know, I'm going to go home and get some rest. I think that workout took a lot out of me." Said Adam

"I see" said Tanya

"Its all good, Man. It took a lot out of me too. I'll head out with you", said Tommy

"See you guys", said Tanya, Kat and Shawn

Adam and Tommy grab their belongings and head for the exit. Before Adam steps from the door he turns just in time to hear Shawn confirming His date with Tanya.

 _Shawn: "I'll see you Friday night at 7"_


	3. Chapter 3

Adam let's the jet stream of water from the showerhead hit his face for a moment before he gets ready for homework. As he's letting last bit of soap wash away, he hoped that the afternoon would go with it. Unfortunately, as much as he wished it could, he'd never want it to wash away his awesome time from Tanya earlier. He turned off the shower, brushed his hair and teeth, got some lounge clothes on and headed in his room for some dinner and studying. Just as he was about to get into AP Physics his phone rings. "Hello?" said Adam.

"Hey, Man! Just checking on you. Said Rocky.

"Oh! What do you mean?" said Adam with concern and a little bit of embarrassment.

"You know! My class! Exclaimed Rocky.

"Ah! The class, it went great! Said Adam with a sign of relief. He was hoping that he wasn't talking about Shawn and Tanya.

"Good! Now about you and Tanya….." said Rocky. Adam Rolls his eyes on the other end of the phone. "Tommy told me what happened and I'm super pissed. I thought you guys hit it off.

"Rocko, everything isn't always about dating. Besides, Tanya and I are just friends." Those words hit Adam like a ton of bricks.

"Alright. Whatever you say man. I see the way you look at her…." Explained Rocky

"I've got some AP Physics I've got to get to…" said Adam

Rocky laughing, "Adam, you're dodging my statement, man. All I'm saying is"

"Got to go! Bye!" Adam hangs up the phone and leaps back to his bed annoyed and Superman style. He opens up his book and the phone rings again. He answers it knowing exactly who it is!

"Rocko! I told you, I'm studying"

"Eshhhh! Is that how you answer the phone?" said Tanya

Turning beet red, Adam clears his throat, "Tanya! I'm sorry. Rocky, had a questions about me subbing for his class earlier and he's known for calling back to back…to back"

"It's ok! I'm definitely understanding Rocky's personality a little more everyday" Tanya laughed.

"Cool" laughed Adam. There was a silence on the phone and Adam chimed in again. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, duh! I did call you, huh?" said Tanya. Adam smiled on the other end of the phone. "Yeah"

"You left before I could ask you if you would have some time later on to help me with my AP Physics. I was trying to study at the juice bar and it was getting a little loud." Said Tanya.

"Sure! I'm actually studying AP Physics right now. What questions do you have?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Earlier today in Dr. Aguilar's class when we were talking about Carnot Engines, Fluids and Forces. I think I'm getting them confused." Said Tanya

"I totally understand that" said Adam looking at his alarm clock. "It's 7:15. Is now too late for you?"

"No! Not at all! Um, where did you want to meet?" said Tanya.

"Well, I wouldn't want you walking alone here, how about I meet you at Kat's. Is 7:45 okay?" said Adam.

"That's perfect! Thank you so much Adam.

"You're welcome. See you in a few." Adam smiles, hangs up his phone grabs his backpack and his AP Physics book and heads for Kat's place.

"Ok" says Tanya. She hangs up her phone and looks up at Kat nervously. "He's on his way."

"See! I told you Tanya! Now! Let's get you all ready for your impromptu study date!"

"It's not a date!" Tanya says nervously. Tanya smiles and hugs Kat. "But, thank you, Kat!" Said Tanya. The girls jump fast into Tanya's closet to find her the perfect "lounge around the house, while trying to look natural, without screaming I have a crush on you outfit".


	4. Chapter 4

The girls are awaiting Adam's arrival to help Tanya study. Kat's room is a complete mess and Tanya is fixing her hair while Kat is tidying up a bit.

"I feel horrible Kat", said Tanya.

"Don't!" said Kat picking up tons of yellow gear. "I understand why you accepted Shawn's invitation."

"But, will Adam?" said Tanya. "I didn't want to throw all my eggs into one basket and I panicked. I flirted a little bit, but I don't think Adam gets it. Has he ever had a girlfriend?"

"Well, I know there was this Sara girl. Tommy mentioned her a while back, but she was such a long time ago. Before, I even joined the team." Said Kat. "He's always been so disciplined and quiet. He's a fun guy and opens up over time. Honestly, you've been the only person to get him out of his shell in a long time. And so quickly, too"

"Really?" said Tanya.

"Really, Really" said Kat.

"Shawn was just so sure about me. And charming and he had a killer smile" said Tanya.

"but?" said Kat

"Buuuut" said Tanya. "Adam just gets me. We have this weird Chemistry. He's my friend and I really like him, as a person."

Kat smiles and makes herself more comfortable while she listens to her friend blab on.

"It's only been a short while since I've known him and it sounds so silly of me to say this, but I think I'm supposed to get to know him better. I just don't want to rush in to dating him? It's like I want to treat our friendship very carefully." said Tanya.

"Well, that's exactly why he's on his way over here". Said Kat.

"Girl, he's just trying to help me study. I'm the one investigating" laughed Tanya.

"Maybe so, but Adam never goes anywhere from what I hear. He's either at home or at the command center. So, the fact that he jumped at the chance to help you is a big deal!"

"Maybe you're right. Tanya smiled. She takes one final look in the mirror. "Well, how do I look?"

"Glam Lounge" laughed Kat.

"Perfect!" said Tanya.

There is a knock at the door and the girls have a small panic attack.

Tanya makes her way to Kat and whispers, "Oh my goodness, that's him! He got here super quick! Does my breath stink?"

"You're fine!" laughed Kat lightly. "I'm going to get the door and you pretend like you're deep studying at the table."

"You're the best Kat. Said Tanya.

Tanya tip-toed to the dining table, but Adam ironically could see her through Kat's front glass door pane.

"What in the world is she doing? She's walking like a raptor to the kitchen". Adam laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

He quickly got himself together when he heard the door knob turn and Kat open the door.

"Hey Adam" said Kat.

"Hey Kat. Here to study Tanya. Adam could have choked on his gum. "Here to help Tanya study".

Trying not to embarrass Adam, Kat continued on like she didn't hear Adam the first time. "Yeah, Tanya told me. She's in the kitchen." Kat directed Adam to the kitchen.

Kat closed the door and swore that she could smell men's body spray lingering from Adam. She smiled and headed to her room.

"Hey! Thanks for coming" said Tanya

"Sure! I know what you're going though. AP Physics can be a beast." Said Adam.

Adam couldn't hear himself talk. Tanya looked absolutely incredible. An off the shoulder yellow and green University of Oregon sweatshirt, a pair of yellow shorts and white tube socks. She might as well had been wearing an evening gown. Adam was swooning over his friend and there was nothing he could do about it.

"ADAM!" said Tanya.

"Huh?" said Adam jolting himself back from his daydream.

"Want some juice? Laughed Tanya.

"Oh, sure. Long day! Sorry." Said Adam.

"I've got to stop doing that." Said Adam. Quickly forgetting that he said that out loud.

"I'd say. I'm starting to think you're allergic to juice" laughed Tanya as she sat down at the table.

Adam laughed "Yeah, yeah. Now about this AP Physics."

Adam and Tanya had an amazing time studying and quizzing each other. Could this be real?


End file.
